This invention relates generally to folding umbrellas such as are commonly used for personal protection from rain. More specifically it relates to umbrella accessories.
It is well known that a conventional umbrella offers only the utilitarian purpose of rain protection and nothing more. It is used particularly on days when the weather is dreary and a user's spirits may accordingly be more low than usual, and at which time a person could use something that might uplift his feelings so as to get his thoughts off the falling rain.